Drake's Pilgrimage
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: Drake's family is one of legends his Grandfather was the slayer of demons. His Father is the chosen undead and Brother the Hunter. But he is a no one until he's teleported to Drangleic that is.
1. Something New

AN: So I've been posting a lot of stories I know posting fanfics are like crack. When you have ideas you gotta put them out there. So anyway my friend GB handed all his stories to me since I'm a newb to fanfiction. Which makes sense so for him I'm putting all my effort into this story making it as best as it could be. I'm going to regret saying that oh well you only live once might as well write fanfics.

Firelink Shrine

It was a time of celebration the Chosen Undead's eldest son just got back from his pilgrimage to Yharnam. Everyone was having good time except one...Drake the baby of the family. "Drake don't you want cake?" Anastasia asked he was never rude to her or anyone matter of fact that would contradict his Astorian heritage. "No I dont want any!"

"Is this about your brother?"

No! Yes it is."

"Why are you so mad? You should be happy for him."

"Because Terri is an asshole he takes every chance possible to fuck with me. Then everyone likes him more then me beside you, Leroy, and Ornstein who showed up to my sixteenth birthday?"

"..."

"Exactly."

Drake's father approached him and planted his giant sword into the ground leaning on it. "Son what's the problem?" His father's paladin armor was being shined on by the sun his Astora straight sword sent a beam of light towards a wall. "It's Terri everyone likes him more than me. Everyone likes to congratulate every single thing he does yet I'm on the thrown under the bus." His father had a confuse expression under the helmet.

Flashback

"Dad I just got my report card I'm passing all my classes." Drake held up his report card only to find everyone huddled around Terri. "Don't I got good grades?" No one heard him due to them talking so loud that caused the third grader to do the walk of shame upstairs.

Present

"I can see why. Look son I know you want to prove yourself but no need."

"Do you know my name?!"

"Yeah...Duh D-Drain?"

"Look all I'm asking for is a pilgrimage if can't give that than I failed you as your son."

"Fine have you been practicing your pyromancies?"

"Yes just send me somewhere."

Out of nowhere Gwyndolyn appeared from behind Drake. "What the fu-" Then all sound was distorted the sound was like a low pitch booming. Drake stared right into Gwyndolyn's mask all color was turned into black and white time and space itself was breaking. Drake tried to close his eyes but when he did he saw Gwyndolyn smiling. "Stop it! Stoooooop!" He opened his eyes and he was next to a bonfire directly in the sun's ray. "Where am I?" A hooded green figure approached him bending over slightly to look at him. "Are you the next Monarch?" He pulled out a mirror inspecting himself in his elite knight armor perhaps he is the Monarch. "I guess."

"That helps. Anyways the forest of fallen giants is over there I recommend you go there." The woman suggested.

"Thanks for the advice but how'd I get here?" He asked

"I dunno take this." She handed him a flask.

"What is this. Is this date rape juice?"

"It's a healing potion bring me shards and I'll up the number of flask. Anyway if you need to repair or reinforce your gear head to Leningrast but he's locked out his house."

"Can't he just pick the lock?" He suggested.

"Pick the lock? What do you mean pick the lock?" She raised her voice at him.

"Watch this."

He walked over to the smith's house and pulled out to sharp objects jamming them into the keyhole. Within a few seconds he was done and went back to the woman. "Finished I'll be back."

Hours later- Forest of Fallen Giants

Drake climbed the later seeing hollow infantry stop in their tracks. "More zombies nothing a master pyromancer can handle if I do say so myself." He tossed a fireballs a few hollows before unsheathing his scimitar. Drake sprinted at the hollow and parried it's strike and stomped on it's head while blocking a hollow's axe with his arm. "How many of these zombies are there?" He sweeped under the hollow's leg then stomped on it's head Drake dodged a thrust from a foot soldier. He followed his dodge with a backstab punching his back and decapitating him. "Three down three to go." A hollow grabbed him and bit his shoulder causing Drake to scream in pain. He reach for the hollow's head and threw it over his shoulder and followed with a combustion. "Who's next." Two hollows got up rushing towards him. "I should invest in a shield." The hollows rushed him on both sides he sheathed his blade with his off hand he punched a hollow. With his main hand he grabbed a hollow's face and scorched it with his pyro glove.

"I need a rest." He slumped down next to a large white figure. "You just killed the only people that kept me company."

"Oh I'm sorry they'll respawn when I hit the bonfire." He tried to calm him.

"So you can kill them again. Are you like everyone else in this bleak hopeless world forgetting that hollows are still people." The man added.

"I never thought about it that way. But they attack me first I was just acting in self defense."

"Hmm but is it still right to slaughter them all?" He asked.

"I...don't know."

Drake turned around quickly but when he turned back he was gone. "Okay...I'm just gonna go."

Hours later

Drake unlocked the door to the elevator thinking what whether he should go down or not. "I'll rest for a while the lady can up my flask." He traveled back to Majula handing over flask shards. "Here flask lady take my shards." She took his two shards before asking him. "You know I can level you up right." His eyes lit up in joy offering her his souls leveling up his INT, VIT, and DEX. "You never told me you're name." Drake put his hands on his hips staring at her. "You can just call me Herald." Drake went over to Leningrast needing to upgrade the new longsword he picked up from a hollow. "Hey Leninass can wayou upgrade my wares." He sighed loudly at the young adult. "It's Leningrast human." Leningrast grabbed the sword and reinforced it and threw it back. Drake went back to the Cardinal Tower and went down the elevator shaft.

"Fog gate wonder what's behind it?" He entered the room seeing some decayed corpse of a thing. "What is that?" The thing yelled loudly ripping it's self from it's binds falling flat on it's face or lack of. "I have to fight that thing?" The Giant slammed it's arm onto the ground sending Drake flying. "Can I catch a break." Drake dodge the Giant's foot and slashed at the back of it's foot. The beast swung it's arm almost catching Drake so he took out the pyromancy flame. "Let's see how you like fire orbs." He tossed the orb at the back of it's leg causing an explosion of blood and flame. It's bone was exposed so he took his chances slashing at it making the Giant collapse. Drake climbed on the Giant stabbing it as much as possible until it got back up causing him to fall. "I think I broke something." The Giant ripped off it's arm and swatted Drake across the room causing him to slide across the floor. He reached for the sword with his pyro hand the Giant raised it's arm high and Drake's fire flowed to his sword. The arm approached Drake he stood there thinking he was done for so he closed his eyes. (DON'T LOSE YOUR WAAAAAYYY!) Drake swung his sword cutting the arm right in half sending one peice towards the wall. The giant punched the ground sending large spikes towards him but Drake rolled out the way. He rushed towards the monster slashing it's injured foot cutting it off. "I'll kill you!" The Giant fell on it's back giving Drake an opening he ran up the Giant and jumped stabbing it right in the hole.

The Giant let out a defeated scream and turned to mist causing Drake to fall flat on his stomach. "Soul of the last Giant." He picked it up starring at it's simple yet beautiful design. Perhaps this would be a sign of things to come...or not.

AN: Review and all that shizz this is my last story for a while I'll be making chapters for my other ones.


	2. Meeting Lucatiel

Drake just finished killing the Pursuer and went towards a large hole. "I hope something good is there." He approached the nest looking through it not noticing the large shadow over his hear. He was taken over to a dark looking place and dropped into a castle or tower. "I think I broke something." He lazily touched the bonfire activating it reapairing his body in the process. Drake walked down the path whistling a happy tune and climbed over the giant rock. "Things are so easy when you don't play by the rules." A giant hand grabbed his face causing him to scream and with a little force SPLAT. Drake's head had just exploded and his body disappeared respawning him at the bonfire. "How about I fight the Dragonrider."

Heide's tower of flame

Drake ripped his sword through the the Rider's face and took it's soul. "I wonder what's in that castle. He moved up the stairs and straight into the castle darting down the stairs to the elevator. When he exited the elevator and approached a bonfire and a scary guy. "Oh hi didn't notice you."

"Oh didn't notice you either." The person replied.

"Sorry bro I haven't encountered a lot of people. I could use some guy friends to hang with." He suggested.

"I believe we have a misunderstanding I'm a woman." She took off her mask revealing her hollowed eye.

"You're hallow take this." He threw her a effigy.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A human effigy look into it what do you see?" He told her.

She looked into the effigy see what she was like before she was a hallow. With the blink of an eye she was human once a again. "Woah I feel amazing and my flesh isn't rotten." Drake smiled as he took off his helmet and sat at the bonfire. "Thank you for your kindness but I cannot repay you." Drake had a few ideas of how she could repay him giving him a mischievous smile. "You can repay me alright. I want to claim your services." She had a confused look on her face. "I'm asking you to be my friend." She nodded putting back on her mask. "What brings you to the Wharf?"

"Just picking up some souls so Herald can make me more powerful." He informed her.

"Okay..." She said twirling her sword.

"Let's get a move on...wait a second what's your name?"

"Name's Lucatiel let's go."

They moved throughout the Wharf cutting through the enemies till they arrived at the bell. "Look a boat!" A ship arrived a the docks pouring Varingian soldiers onto the docks. "What did we do?" Drake asked Lucatiel she ran down the stairs entering combat with the pirates. Drake ran in blocking a sword from striking Lucatiel in the back. "Thank you for the save." He pushed the blade off him and cleaved the pirate's head off switching his target to another pirate. "Hey Lucatiel are these pirates or vikings?" He blocked a strike from a Varingian Drake pulled out a dagger and blocked another sword. "Vikings what are those?" Drake kicked a Varingian's legs from under him following up with a thrust he then slit his other attacker's throat with the dagger. Lucatiel sliced a Varingain down the middle her other oppenent was split in two sideways. They finish dispatching their opponents and ran to the boat.

When they arrived on the boat the first thing they heard was loud music (DUN DUUUUN DUN DUN DUUUUN). "What the hell was that?" Lucatiel asked looking around as a red figure moved up the stairs. (DUN DUUUUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNN) "Some one stop that music." The red person took out a hilt then from the hilt to blade shot out. "Is he trying to be Darth Maul?" Lucatiel looked at him shooting a glare under his mask. "Did you make a pop culture reference?" The figure did multiple stylish flips toward the duo. "I am Aurous!" Both heroes shrugged and took out their weapons and charged the man attacking him at the same time but the man used both blades to block. Aurous spun his blades causing them to back away. Drake circled Aurous and tried to grab the Darth Maul cosplayer but the spikes prohibited that. Lucatiel blocked the rapid blades at the last second before she was tired out performed a parry. Aurous' blade was knocked away before she could follow up he did a fancy breakdance spin move. Knocking away the blade and kicking her foot from under her. Aurous grabbed his twinblade spinning it at Drake blocking a few spins here and there.

Drake backed off towards the edge almost falling but regained balance and ran towards him. Drake sliced at Aurous' hand and cut at the hilt causing the blade to fall off. Aurous kicked Drake so hard he flew off the side and hung from the edge. Aurous sliced at the edge but was unable to reach Drake due to his short reach. Drake did an acrobatic flip over Aurous and was behind him. "I can do better flips than you human." Aurous did continuous flips towards the other side of the ship. "Do it again I dare you." Aurous did a flip right off the side of the ship and onto a sharp rock. "That must hurt." Drake went over to an unconscious Lucatiel and woke her up. "Let's head to the bottom of the ship and see what's down there."

Drake was at the very bottom of the ship right outside the fog gate. "Fog gate either there's a boss or it's an ambush on the other side." Drake's hand flowed with flames causing Lucatiel to look down at his hand. "Your hand." Drake looked down at his hand it was now pulsing with fire. "It does that sometimes when danger is close." He entered the gate and Lucatiel followed him into the empty room. "What the hell nothings here." Drake didn't notice the large dark spot over him but Lucatiel did. "Drake look out!" She tackled him to the ground as a large thing crashed where Drake was standing. "A Sentry don't take those things lightly." The Sentry moved towards them due to the Sentry crashing into the ground water started to enter the ship. With great speed it dashed forward and spun like a top both swords and clubs hitting the wall. "His attacks are fast and hit too hard for blocking." The Sentry slammed it's mace onto the ground making another hole in the floor. "It's trying to flood the ship." Lucatiel blocked on sword as Drake blocked the other causing the Sentry to spin itself around kicking them. Drake and Lucatiel slammed into the ground as the water level begain to rise. "We need to hurry." Lucatiel ducked under the mace and slashed it in the side. "Lucatiel move out the way." Drake threw out a fire orb causing a small explosion on the Sentry's reptilian skin.

Drake and Lucatiel climbed up to the upper deck while being pursued by the Sentry. The Sentry slashed around like a dying animal still on fire. "I take it you don't have a plan either." Lucatiel assumed Drake tossed her his helmet and put two fingers up to his mouth and blew fire onto the Sentry. The monster walked slowly towards them slowly it's armor was melting off it's body and skin crackling. The Sentry fell onto it's back causing Drake to turn his back on the lizard thing. "Drake don't ever turn your back on the enemy." Drake approached the reptilian and raised his sword about to remove it's head he slammed his blade down but the lizard grabbed it. "Hissssssss!" The Sentry broke his blade and grabbed Drake by the neck and slammed him continuously. Lucatiel ran straight into the Sentry stabbing it through the chest. Drake drew his fist back charging a large fireball in his hand. Lucatiel was now fighting the Sentry with bare fist punching the lizard man in it's ribs. Lucatiel threw a punch but the Sentry caught it and threw her into the air it's other half grabbed her face and slammed her down. Drake threw his hand out and shot a beam of fire piercing the Sentry's chest. Lucatiel got back up and grabbed her sword slicing the Sentry's back arms off. Drake ran up to the Sentry and shoved his right arm straight threw it's stomach. He opened his hand and charged a fireball inside it's body and left it in there. "Hissssss-" The Sentry exploded sending blood and fire all over the ship causing and explosion in the bottom deck.

The ship was sinking and they grabbed onto something as it plunged into the water. Drake was standing on the back of the ship and lifted Lucatiel up. "We gotta jump." Drake looked around for a place to safely land but it most of the water was covered in firey wood. "Lucatiel what are we gonna do?" She lifted him up from under his legs backed up towards the edge for a running jump. She and him fell deep into the water drifting deeper as the ship exploded sending large pieces of flaming wood into the water. Drake was struck in the back of his neck knocking him out cold.

Drake woke up in the middle of nowhere at see he was on a large piece of wood Lucatiel was using her sword as a paddle. "Drake you're finally up." Lucatiel gave him a warm smile.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"A few hours or so." She answered.

"What happened?" He once again asked.

"You were hit pretty hard not only that, but you had lots of water in your lungs. You were pretty much dead for a while." She informed him.

"Wait that's the Bastille you're heading there." She scooted back towards him and rested her sword on the raft.

"Well that was fun I guess." Drake looked off towards the distance .

"This is the start of something great ain't it." She wrapped an arm around his neck.

AN: I hope you guys like it next chapter I'll be skipping to the Huntsman's Copse since I don't know how to make the Sinner interesting nor funny. Assuming I was funny in the first place. See ya guys!


	3. Illustrious Zullie

Drake walked along the cliffside path whistling a happy tune until. "Hey stop right there." A woman in a purple dress with Purple hair in a ponytail stopped him. 'She sure likes purple' He thought to himself as she approached. "You remember me right."

"I've never seen you in my life."

"Oh...shit you don't. Anyway what brings you here?" She asked as Drake stared at her staff dangling from her hip.

"Keep your eyes off my staff or I'll turn you into a frog." She threated him.

"I'm just a traveler on a quest to find the 4 great souls." Drake informed her.

"Sounds like quite the noble venture mind if I tag along." The woman asked him.

"I guess so my other partner and I seperated." He told her.

They continued along the path everything felt normal to Drake at least. It was odd for the first time during his journey he was at peace. "Where are my manners my name's Drake." She looked up from her staff. "I know already, my name is Zullie." That comment made him uncomfortable if that weren't enough she picked up her pace. "I have a question if you had sacrifice yourself for your fellow man would you?" He had to think hard he never had thought about this. "I guess I would." She nodded at his answer somewhat satisfied. "I wish you did." He looked her in the eyes confused by what she meant and just walked away.

Drake was crossing a bridge and saw a fat hollow with hooks. "Drake stand back." She launched a soul spear killing it instantly. "Impressive." Drake ran in with his longsword splitting a Rouge in down the middle another approached him. So he threw his leg back staggering the Rouge and following with a pyro punch. "That was easy." Drake put his hands on his hips approaching Zullie. "I guess we make a good team. Would you kindly pull the lever in that house for me." Zullie went over to the house while Drake fought off the remaining hollows. Drake and Zullie crossed the bridge and approached a small house. "I got this." He took out his lockpicks and took only a few seconds to unlock the door. What they found was a bonfire this was a great time for rest. "So Zullie why are you here?" She looked up from her book (The fundamentals of space and time). "Waiting for my Traveler." Drake looked at her confused. "Traveler?" Zullie got up and left the hut. "Did I say something?" Drake asked but she continued to the large building in the water fall.

"Wow smooth moves." Drake turned to see a man clad in Mirrah knight armor. "Names Creighton Creighton I'm the founder of Creighton's choppin block. Our services are anything that includes stabbing, chopping, slicing, and murder of any form. I run quite possibly the highest grossing business in the world here's my card." It was a cartoon version of Creighton giving a thumbs up and leaning on his axe. "Thanks." Drake stuffed the card in his back pocket. "You know It's hard being an entrepreneur the killing business is a tough market. Lots of legal trouble but as long as someones over 18 it's not murder." Drake continued listening to what Creighton had to say it was oddly entertaining. "You look strong so can you help me fight some guys?" Creighton slung his axe over his shoulder the duo caught up with Zullie killing a invader. "Let's head inside." They entered not seeing skeleton lords but a lone man.

It was masked by a dragon sage hood, mirrah vest, knight legs. Along with a uchigatana that had sparks running along the blade. "Drake, stand back I'll take him." Drake moved past her and walked towards the person. "Don't the Deceiver can permanently kill you!" The Deceiver dashed towards him and thrusted it's uchigatana. Zullie blocked the blade with her staff and twirled it then slammed it into the Deceiver. Zullie charged a soul spear but was interuppted by the Deceiver tackling her. "Zullie!" Drake unsheated his longsword and locked blades with the Deceiver. "Where's Creighton?" Meanwhile Creighton was outside with two Rouges. "So would you two be interested in my business Creighton's choppin block. I'm the founder here's my card." The Rouges looked at the card confused.

Drake and the Deceiver clashed their blades but the Deceiver outclassed him. it sent a kick into Drake's stomach then grabbed his arm and flipped him over their shoulder. Zullie swung wildly in a blind rage hitting the Deceiver's face continuously. The Deceiver grabbed something on it's hip raising it into the air. "Drake run!" The Deceiver threw a lightning spear at Drake but Zullie jumped in front of it. "Zullie!" Drake ran towards her she was still alive just out cold. "You bastard!" The Deceiver was ingulfed in black mist and when it disapated it looked like Zullie. "What's wrong Drake?" The same black mist formed then it looked like his father. "Are you afraid?" Then it happened again and it became his brother. "Of me?" Drake pulled out his dagger and stabbed it right in the heart. It simply looked down onto it's wound and black liquids stained it's. "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The Deceiver laughed it's laugh sounded like a hundred people laughing at the same time. The Deceiver faded into black mist.

"What the hell?" Drake put back on his helmet ran to Zullie and fed her an estus flask. "Are you okay Zullie I-" Drake was cut off by Zullie pulling him in for a kiss on his helmet. "What was tha-" Once again he was cut off instead of a kiss it was a punch to the head. "You could've died! The Deceiver's job is to kill you." Drake looked up while Feeling an intense pain in the head. "But you were pretty brave. I failed my mission four times before I had the courage to fight it." Drake and Zullie continued towards the side cavern to the Harvest Valley.

AN: Just for you guys I'll skip Harvest Valley and straight to Earthen Peak I know you guys would like that. Also if Zullie's dialouge was stupid/ confusing then you'll be happy to know it was supposed to be. I'll get started on that new chapter.


	4. Stroming the Iron Keep

After many attempts of fighting Mytha Drake was getting desperate. "Mytha please just let me through." She wrapped her tail around him and got up close. "Please I'll do anything just let me through." She put her head back onto her shoulders and smirked. "Anything?" She asked with her voice so smooth. "Yes anything." Mytha had a smug grin as she lowered Drake back onto the ground all he could do was gulp for getting himself into this.

Drake was in the corner of the elevator in the fettle position. "Never again...never again." He lit the bonfire and his legs turned into jelly. "Right when I thought you hit your all time low." Drake was silent with embarrassment and walked away. "If your going to follow me let's go." The two watched the Alonne knights swung their Japanese swords around. "Wow edgy." The knight thrusted at him almost catching him but with one clean swipe he hit them both. Unfortunately he couldn't kill them both with one swipe. "Zullie I could use some he-" Zullie was once again gone he backed onto the bridge and the knights followed. "Aye where you goin punk?" He tripped onto his back the knights raised their swords ready to cut him in multiple peices. Before the knights could kill him a knight was hit by a great arrow the other was hit by ultra-greatsword being thrown. Two people stood at the other side of the bridge.

Drake approached the two strangely dressed people. The smaller one wore full royal swordsman with silverblack spear. The bigger one wore drakekeeper armor, faraam helm, havel gauntlets, and keeper legs. He had a drakekeeper greatsword with a twin dragon greatshield he's an absolute tank. "Uh hey what's up." The two "soldiers" approached him the smaller one got close to him. "So you got this?" Drake nodded as the bigger one grabbed his blade and came back. "We should get a move on." The bigger one's deep voice echoed in his head loudly. "So you guy's got names?" They turned around sheathing their weapons. "I'm Sev, I came to Drangleic to see the King." "Name's Alphonse, I came here because I wanted to settle some debts." Alphonse sheathed his blade on his back. "So you wanna go inside or hang out here." Drake ran inside the keep along with the others. Alphonse blocked several blades at once giving the other two a chance to attack. Drake and Sev backstabbed Alonne knights as Alphonse ran into the other room. "Should we let him clear it out?" Drake nodded. "Alright everyone's dead."

"It's a boss." Sev informed it was either that or another area but seeing there's summon signs. "Lucatiel." She rose up from the ground and gave a slight bow. "Nice to see you too." Drake and the other three entered the room seeing the dreaded Smelter demon. "What in Gwyn's blue balls?" "Who?" The Demon came to life and swung his sword and lit himself ablaze. "You came to the wrong neighborhood moutherfucker!" Smelter ran in for a thrust but Alphonse blocked the blade causing him to slide back. Drake, Sev, and Lucatiel dashed from behind Alphonse and attempted to attack Smelter. Unfortunately Smelter did a 360 spin sending the three of them flying in opposite directions. Drake got up and dodged Smelter's wake up jump attack. Drake slashed at Smelter's foot and Lucatiel rushed to help him brutally assualting his foot. Smelter kicked back and jumped high into the air Alphonse ran and blocked Smelter with his blade. They clashed swords multiple times before Smelter decided to throw him at the wall. Meanwhile Sev was climbing up the back of Smelter. Eventually it decided to engulf itself in fire blasting Sev off and onto the ground. Smelter did another 360 attack hitting everyone at once. "He's too strong for us." Sev clutched the large wound on his stomach Drake got back up and ran towards it. Smelter kicked Drake back down he couldn't breath for a moment. Smelter slammed it's fist onto Drake's stomach he felt his crack his ribs.

Lucatiel ran and grabbed him before Smelter could follow up. Smelter stabbed his sword into himself infusing his sword with flame. Alphonse got back up and swung his sword into Smelter's leg staggering him. Smelter slammed his sword into the ground fire shot from it. Alphose ran in front of the three and blocked the flames. "Just go!" Drake ran out and dodge Smelter's blade he slashed at it's foot. Sev continued to poke at it's ankle Smelter stomped on Sev. Drake continued to slash at his ankles but that only pissed him. "Alphonse do the thing." Alphonse spun around multiple times and then threw his sword hitting Smelter in his...eye? "Can we rest at a bonfire?" Drake and the other two collapsed onto the ground resting for a while. Drake suddenly disappeared from the group.

Majula

Drake appeared before the Herald ready to strengthen his abilities. "So Herald what's the point of this adventure again?" She could tell he was having doubts about his quest. "To become Monarch."

"Why do you want me to become Monarch?" asked Drake.

"Because only you can set everything right and balance both forces." She replied.

"Will I break the cycle?" Drake continued to prod for answers.

"No but you'll only prolong it."

"If I don't break it and someone else has to do what I did what's the point?" He asked becoming more faithless.

"With every Monarch that links the fire we push the dark away. With every fight we win and shard of the Abyss slain we extend the age of fire. Even though you or me perhaps even our children won't be able to see it at least were working towards a cause. That our generations down the line won't have to do what we did." Herald explained.

"You mentioned our generations down the line. How many generations will pass till our children see a new world?" He asked again.

"I can't say but I'll support you all the way through." Herald comforted Drake.

"When this is all over you'll come back here to Majula?"

"Why would I?" Which was a good question it was her job to guide him sonce she waited for him.

Drake leveled up about to leave when the Herald once again stopped him. "Bearer of the curse out there is a monster who's goal is to decieve you be careful." Drake rested at the bonfire teleporting away he had friends that would accompany him through the quest. Which is a comforting thought to him hopefully they mind slaying a great soul.


	5. Iron King

AN: Time for the Iron king fight I changed around the boss room a bit not too much.

Iron keep

Drake ran as fast as he sliding down the ladders dodging the hammers of the turtles. "If I make it to the fog he can't get-" Drake was hit in his back by a black mass of dark magic sending him off the roof slamming into the concrete below. "No no no get away!" The Deceiver dragged his dark uchigatana across the ground raising it above his head. "Noooo!"

Iron keep

Drake jolted up from his sleep moving his fingers under his helmet his helmet seeing blood leak on his fingers. "Holy shit did you feel that too!" Sev asked wiping the blood from his nose. "I felt it too." Zullie said appearing from absolutely nowhere. "Excuse me do we know you?" Zullie walked twirling her staff and shooting a small orb at the wall opening a small portal. "It appears that the Deceiver got you ending a timeline." Everyone got confused instantly. "Okay there are milliions of timelines with millions of possiblities for other timelines. For every timeline there are constants you, your friends, and the lady in Majula. But then there are non recurring elements such as me and the deceiver. I am what you'd call a Guardian my job is to protect you." Still confused Zullie got ready for more. "Okay you are what we call a Traveler or Nomad. You have a goal that is to save humanity but there are people that will try and stop you. Such as the Deceiver who's goal is to kill you in every single possible timeline. Right now me warning you has create atleast four other timelines."

"Umm that's cool. But the Deceiver killed me what does that mean?" Drake asked Zullie. "Well that timeline is pretty much over I can't see it." All she could see was darkness and only darkness. "Drake I don't say this often but...we need to stick together." The other three just met Zullie but was immediately comfortable with her becoming apart of the team. "I just met this chick and everything she's saying makes no sense but she's cool." Sev stated Zullie shot him a quick smile before going back to a more serious expression. "We should go to the Iron king he's right over there. It's best we make haste." Alphonse suggested. "Let's get a move on." Drake got up sheathing his blade. "Oh I almost forgot...this is one weapon from a Drake. From another world of course it's best you take it I can't use it." It was a black knight sword but shortend to the size of a longsword. "I'l keep it but the Iron king is made of fire." She simply ignored it and they made there way to the Iron king.

Iron king boss room

"It's been fifteen minutes and the Iron king is a no show." Sev complained but Drake stared into the lava knowing something isn't right. "What's that?" Then bursting out the lava came the Iron king or Icarus earth. "What the fuck is that?!" Icarus gave a mighty roar sending the four to the ground. "That's a big ass-" Icarus slammed his fist into the platform sending the sliding across the stone. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna!" Alphonse stabbed into the ground holding onto his sword Sev grabbed Alphonse then Zullie grabbed Sev. Drake grabbed onto Zullie hanging off of the edge. "Are you good?" Zullie asked Drake nodded as they started to pull themselves up. Alphonse blocked a beam from Icarus the rest jumped out from cover. Drake flicked his wrist his longsword buffed with magic weapon. "Alright team diamond formation!" Drake commanded Alphonse looked back in confusion still blocking the attack. "What the fuck is that?" Drake looked up at the giant monster pulling his arm back. "He's going to punch us!" They all rolled out of the way Alphonse quickly recovered and slammed his sword onto the wrist of the goliath. It let out a groan in pain then slammed his fist right in front of Alphonse. "Alph!" Sev almost dove over the edge grabbing Alphonse by the wrist. "Zullie use the thing!" Zullie shot out a soul spear hitting him in his hand. Zullie continued firing her soul spears she fired a crystal soul spear but Icarus swatted it away hitting right in front of Drake. Drake shook it off but wasn't quick enough to avoid the fist striking him directly. He was knocked back feeling the the burn and shards in his skin. "Drake!" She propped him up shaking him. "I'm going fucking kill you!" She twirled her staff and held it high into the air unleashing a soul flash Icarus through his fist at her. Zullie sucked the energy back into her staff and performed a soul greatsword slashing his hand. "What happened?" Sev asked loosely holding his weapon.

"Zullie what happened?!" Drake coughed up blood and Sev started to freak out. "Keep your head in the game!" Alphonse blocked Icarus' fist returning it with a slash Icarus used his other hand to pick up Alphonse. Icarus lifted him up sucking breath into his lungs as his mouth was fully engulfed in fire. Zullie fired a spear into his eye magma spewing out as he dropped Alphonse. "Alphonse!" Zullie disappeared in a cloud of smoke grabbing Alphonse and dissapeared again. When she returned to the others she created a dome of magic and soul energy at the last second it covered them as Icarus slammed his fist into the dome. "Holy shit is he dead?" Drake jolted up his hand pulsing a firey blue flame. "Drake fire isn't going to work!" He threw a great fireball hitting right in the center of his chest. "Holy shit he did something." Zullie looked back tired but continued her spell onslaught. "Zullie get inside." She and him swapped places Drake fired pyromancies at Icarus. "He's going to shoot fire out his mouth." Icarus sucked air into his lungs and shot it out as a fierce flame. "Behind me!" Drake was the first to get behind Alphonse inside the dome as the intense heat of the flames stung them. When his attack was over they continued an onslaught of fire and magic attacks. Icarus made a light chuckle and flew into the air in both hands a great flame pulsed. "What is he-" Icarus came crashing down into the lava causing a great wave to rise. "Everyone inside!" The wave crashed into the dome flowing over eventually when it finished the dome disintergrated.

Icarus lifted a stone off the ground and chucked it at them. Drake shot a fireball destroying the stone Icarus and Drake went back and forth. "Alphonse I have a plan!" Drake whispered in Alphonse's ear he gave a slight laugh knowing this would work. Sev swatted away flaming rocks with his spear Zullie threw a bundle of witching urns Sev knocked it into Icarus. Icarus was dazed for a while the urns had lodged into his chest and they had to move quick. "Everyone nows your chance!" Alphonse put the shield overhead Drake jumped onto the shield. "On your mark." Drake gave a thumbs up and Alphonse pushed upwards sending Drake high into the sky. Drake got halfway before starting to fall Zullie threw an urn and grabbed Sev's spear throwing and hitting the urn. Drake flew higher into the air shooting a concentrated blast of fire sending him closer to the urn. Icarus turned to him ready to strike but a flurry of soul arrows started staggering him. "Drake do it now!" He cocked his fist back engulfed in flame Drake threw his fist into the urn once it connected the urn instantly exploded. Drake flew straight through Icarus' chest Icarus slammed into the lava sinking slowly. Drake used most of his energy and strength in that punch he slowly fell until he was rescued by Zullie.

He plopped onto the ground Zullie standing over him. "Good job didn't think you'd pull it off." Alphonse stated lifting him up with minimal effort. "Thanks I got no idea we pulled that off." Drake seemed to be extremely lucky through his journey luck was truely on his side. "I feel like we can take on the world." They all were in high spirits until. "Drake don't you aquire boss souls?" Icarus flew into the air and came crashing down onto the platform knocking them off their feet. Drake woke up his left arm was broken and cloth torn armor mostly broken. Icarus stared at Drake they looked through eachother's souls. 'I must finish this!' Drake used his one arm to charge a blast of fire Icarus did so aswell. 'I might not kill him, but I'm not going down so easily!' He released the blast early while Icarus still charged is then they met halfway in a struggle of power. Drake was at a clear disadvantage his other arm was broken, he was drained of most of his power and was alone. Icarus was winning the struggle Drake put all of his power into one final push but even that wasn't enough. "I can't go on. He's going to kill me." As Drake's power started to fade as second beam joined with his forcing Icarus' back. "Zullie!" She nodded to him sending a fierce beam of soul energy at the Iron King. "Zullie my energy is fading. I can't hold this any longer!" Although they forced the Icarus beam back it was still not enough until Alphonse and Sev appeared. Alphonse put a hand on Zullie's shoulder and Sev did the same to Drake souls flowed from their hands and into them. "We're giving you power to defeat this monster." Their power skyrocketed and with one final push they overpowered the behemoth. Icarus hit with his own and their blast combined disintegrating into souls flowing inside them all. The Old Iron king's souls floated into Drakes hands he put it into his bottomless satchel for safe keeping. Sev and Alphonse dropped from exhaustion and lack of any form of energy. Drake collapsed as well groaning in pain Zullie slammed ontop of him probably breaking something. "You did good kid. You did good." She mutter drifting off to sleep. "Where do I go next?" He wondered but he shrugged he'll deal with that when he gets there but for now. "Sleep."

AN: I've been watching too much Dragonball Z anyways Drake delves into the pit next episode? Chapter? Chaptersode?


	6. Realization

Drake stared down the pit knowing he had to go down there. 'Heights aren't my favorite thing in the world.' Emerald approached him from behind snickering in her head about how easy it'd be to push him. "You should just jump." "I can't I'm afraid of heights." Emerald's hand connected with her forehead with the force to split Drangleic. "You know Drangleic has this weird property were removing armor decrease fall damage." "Yeah but how do I know I won't break my legs?" She tossed him a ring with a small cat face he slipped it on. "What does it do?" "Makes you invulnerable to fall damage. That combined with removed clothing is broken." With a swift motion he pulled off his elite knight leggings, gauntlets, and chest leaving him with a helmet and briefs. The Majula sun shined on his brown skin and sparkled as if he were a gift from the gods. His recently developed muscles and six pack pulsed leaving Emerald in awe as blood trailed from her nose. 'Oh gods if this is what he's been hiding under that armor...take me right now.' Drake jumped down on each plank like they were stepping stones not feeling the slightest pain. "Hey Drake I kinda lied to you about taking off your clothes." "What! Why?" "I wanted to see if you'd do it." Emerald tossed him his clothes and he stormed off mutter swear words in languages he didn't even know.

Sometime later

"Back you foul beast back back!" Drake heard entering the hallway seeing a woman fight a red phantom. "I should help her!" Drake ran up to it shoving his sword through it's heart. "Thank you traveler I really appreciate the help." The woman had a light accent not of Drangleic nor the clothes she wore Mirrah knight attire except the hat she was also a pale woman her hair was a almost white-ish pink and in a messy bun. "Names Evi what's yours." "Drake." He shook her hands she had a confused expression. "Drake is a name that the son of Astorian nobility had back then. Typically common in House Wyvern." She must've been a scholar of some sort no one knew that information as if it were common knowledge. "I'm aware but how'd you..." "Astora fell almost 7 or 800,000 years ago damn near all traces of it existing were erased." Drake felt his stomach churn his home were he had been born and raised was destroyed. "The Chosen Undead and his family along with his friends were slaughtered except for his youngest son who disappear on his birthday. Moments before the massacre." "I was just given the name and found this armor I knew nothing of this." She shot him a quick glare and pointed behind him. "Is that a friend of yours?" He turned to see the Deceiver. He faded away into purple dust leaving them both confused. "Anyways there's a boss room over there. I have yet to find it since they're just an onslaught of rats." "Rats?" "They're tougher than you think." They approached the bonfire outside the fog. "Before you go in I must warn you. I've encountered that person we saw in the hall twice down here. Have you seen it before?" "It's a long story let's worry about the boss first." She nodded and they entered the fog only to see the corpses of dead rats littering the ground. "That's not right all the rats are dead." Drake felt a familiar chill in the air causing him to grab Evi's hand and take off towards the door. "What the..." "He's coming for us we need to reach a bonfire fast!"

Later

Drake looked over the edge calming himself seeing the faint glow of a bonfire. But it'd be a long climb down though. He turned to Evi only to see her frozen in fear. "He's right there." She pointed covering her mouth the Deceiver blocked the ladder he stared at his chime as dark orbs swirled around him. He stood in a pool of dark his uchigatana exerted resonant energy. "He's blocking the ladder there's no where to jump." "We'll have to fight him. You fought him before...right?" Drake remained silent and frozen in fear knowing the Deceiver can permanently kill him. Evi drew her estoc and target shield slowly approaching him. With inhuman speed he dashed right in front of her bringing his uchi up from the ground about to split her up from the middle. Drake ran in and blocked his blade following up with an elbow to his helm. The Deceiver was staggered and almost backed of the edge which almosted collapsed in on itself. Deceiver swung his blade almost catching Drake's head he rolled behind him and jammed the blade into his back. The Deceiver thrusted his blade into the shield of Evi he released a flurry of slashes which she dodged until he caught he arm. Her wound glowed purple and burned badly Drake charged him with a shield knocking him to the ground.

"Now's are chance." They slid down the ladder onto the next platform the Deceiver plunge attacked onto the platform almost catching Drake. Drake and Deceiver locked blades and clashed back and forth. Drake kicked Deceiver in the center of his chest moving to the next ladder. They ran towards the next ladder but the Deceiver gained on the pair. He pounced at Drake but Evi thrusted her estoc and Drake bashed his shield into his face. The Deceiver tumbled onto the ground as the duo slid down the ladder. "We're almost at the bottom we can jump this one." They leapt of he edge and smashed into the ground looking back up at the Deceiver. He let out a ear piercing just stared. "I got and idea." Drake and Evi tossed bombs at the supports dropping the platforms right on top of him. "Let's get out of here."

Gutter

"Do you believe in evil?" Drake snap back into reality when hearing Evi's question. "Well everyone does." "No like pure evil." He gave it a quick thought. "Yeah." She made a slight chuckle. "Pretty naive of you." He shot a glare through his mask. "What do you mean naive?"

"There is no pure evil."

"What do you mean no pure evil? There is those things trying to kill us."

"Before they were like that what do you think they were? A person with a conscious and with flaws."

"Are you implying they're not evil?"

"I'm implying not everything is pure evil. But we can talk about that later anyways you're on a quest?"

"Yes I'm on a quest to save the world."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"When most people are approached with such a quest they refuse. Why'd you accept?"

"My brother he always got recognized and I thought that if I got my own quest I'd be recognized."

"So you're saving the world not for the good of the people but for glory. So how many people have you killed?"

"..."

"Lost track? All those lives you took not for the good of the world but for the glory you'll never get."

"That's not-"

"you killed not to save the world but for glory. Isn't killing for glory something someone evil would do?"

"I never-"

"Do you even care about what happens to the world?"

"I do."

"Hahaha. You're just full of it aren't you?"

"I want to save the world."

"Do you now?"

A purple flash of light shot down and Zullie along with Alphonse appeared. "Friends?" He nodded as they came to sit down and chat with them. "We left Sev in Majula he's afraid of heights." Alphonse stated while polishing his new weapon the pursuer greatsword. "Hey Alphonse what were you before this?" "It's a long story but I don't mind telling if you'll listen."

"I was born in Forossa which is known for its many wars. At the time Forossa was at war with Volgen, Jugo and Lanifer. I was drafted well more forced to join the army I was trained as a spearman and fought on the battle of three fronts. I spent most my time riding to the country side writing stories and poems about battle. I never wanted to fight I was terrified of battle but I had no choice. When the day came of the battle it was hell on earth I saw my friends die and good people as well. That's when I snapped all I saw was red I charged the enemies territories and everything went black. When I woke up I was the only person left everyone but me died. I felt disgusted but at the same time I loved it the feeling of thrusting a sword into the heart of an enemy. I sought help but couldn't find anything to stop it. Anyways I wandered the lands searching for something...a purpose if you will. On my many trips I wrote many poems and stories I became the number one best Author in the many kingdoms. I also wrote screen plays but that's besides the point I traveled to Volgen. And participated in the battle of Volteir city were a dying comrade tasked me with one mission. To protect his son because he is the heir to the Volgen throne."

"Interesting? What about you?" Alphonse asked Evi she smiled and went.

"I grew up in Mirrah born into wealth and power. Life was rather simple I trained both my mind and body to become a warrior. Turns out my when I got older things got more complicated when my brother and sister went missing I then went after them myself."

"Wow that's terrible nothing's more important than family. You gotta be there for them before they're gone." Alphonse stated this hit a nerve in Drake he got up and left. Alphonse got up and sat next to Evi to continue their conversation. "Drake were are you going?" Drake sat on the edge of a hut.

"My family and friends they're...they're dead." Zullie moved slowly towards him she knew what he'd do she saw what happens in another timeline. "Did you know about this how all my people died."

"Yes I knew."

"You knew...then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd be less motivated to complete your quest."

Zullie reach for his shoulder but he slapped her hand away. "Why I thought we were friends?!"

"I couldn't tell you because it would ruin you mentally and emotionally."

"They were the world to me even my ass of a brother."

"I know they did but if you knew you'd-"

"I can't do this I'm nothing without them."

"No you are someone you're a hero."

"No I'm not I'm a no one a villain if anything. I only wanted to save the world for recognition I'm never going to get. Because everyone I knew died and I couldn't even say goodbye to them."

"Drake you still have a family me, Alphonse, Sev, even Evi. We care about you I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it. But I was wrong to keep it from you."

"If you really cared about me than you would've told me."

"Drake you don't know what I've done for you. I've tried to save you 399 times 394 times I've died for you. I almost did today."

Zullie took off her dress revealing a slash across her stomach through her blood stained undershirt. She started to collapse but Drake lowered her down. "I'm sorry I didn't know." She crushed a life gem easing her pain enough to move in her own. "I don't want to see you die again that's why I didn't." They stared at each other for quite sometime Drake broke the silence. "Zullie I never knew you cared that much risking yourself so many times for me. You really care that much?" Zullie put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his helm. "You don't know the half of it." She began to raise his helmet but his hand grabbed her wrist. " I don't plan on kissing your helmet this time. I want to see what's under your armor for once." She raised his helm seeing his face.

Evi listened to their conversation and watched as well. "Perhaps the kid isn't all that bad. Hmph we'll see."

AN: Things are getting pretty spicy if you ask me. I didn't have them fight the Rotten because I wanted to have the team interact with each other. If the coversation between Drake and Zullie was too much fluff I apologize. Romance isn't my forfeit but I'm trying. The Rotten battle is the next chapter I'm so hyped for the Drangleic castle section because things will get crazy after that point. With time travel, timelines, alternate realities and made up terminology. I plan on including the DLCs but I'm not sure if it should be in this story or be a side thing Tell me what to do. (also if you want me to do certain things with certain characters. Like umm I dunno fucking kill them! Just PM me or something a little more tame like ship them off PM me.) I'm done have a nice day.

P.S. Starting next chapter


	7. The moment we're born

Drake and his team were covered in poison and other substances inches away from death as they hit the bonfire. "Let's rest up before we fight him." Drake suggested. "Two steps ahea..." Sev collapsed mid sentence Drake drifted off to sleep.

Flashback- Ash Lake

"Father, is it true you were the Chosen Undead?" Drake asked looking up from his fishing rod. "I didn't plan on telling you at such a young age but yes." Drake's eyes lit up from under his helm this whole time he thought Terri was lying. He had so many questions for his father but one question that he always wanted to ask. "What happened to grandfather?" He heard his father grunt as if he were in pain. "Um your grandfather I don't exactly-" "What about grandma? I heard she was blind and you-" He broke his rod causing Drake to stop talking after a few deep breaths he answered. "I only knew about your grandfather through what I was told I never saw him. As for your grandmother she sent me away for my own good." Drake slid closer to his father. "Last question I swear! I read in a book about you and it said you burned yourself alive inhibiting you from coming back. But you're here." Drake was talking about linking the fire a unsettling topic for him. "I did link the fire...but something happened and I was able to sustain it without me. I'll tell you when you're older." "But dad!" He turned his head to his son even though his face was hidden by a helmet Drake felt the intensity of his glare. "No buts you're a 7 year old child and already know too much!" Drake lowered his head in shame as he reeled in the hook.

"How are my boys doing?" It was Drake's mother carrying a small bag. "Quelaag just in time I was starting to wonder when you'd bring it." She got closer noticing something there were two of them. "Fredrick where's Terri?" She asked raising a brow as her husband nonchalantly laid back on the sandy shore. "He's in Anor Londo Gwynevere's watching him no big deal." She sighed and went over to digging in her bag. "Drake I have a surprise for you." He jolted up in anticipation he heard that he'd be getting a gift. "What is it! What is it!" She pulled out a pyromancy flame and handed it to him. "It's no toy me and your father will be giving you lessons on pyromancy for now on. You still have combat training with Ms. Darkling still so head there at the scheduled time." He groaned while slipping on the flame which he controlled just fine. "You're in tune with the flame most people can't get it on." Fredrick chuckled. "Royal blood strong with the flame don't you know?" Quelaag punched his arm and the three errupted into a laugh until lightning flashed. "Quelaag." She nodded quickly moving Drake behind a tree. "Stay here honey. Me and daddy have something to handle." He peeked from the tree seeing to figures approach them barely hearing coversation. The screams was all he heard when he peeked back out he saw his mother's bottom half transformed into a spider. Everyhing went quiet and when he came out he saw his mother's top half covered in blood. He shook her increasing the speed when she wouldn't move. "Mom! Mom! Mom!" Fredrick grabbed Drake from behind as he kicked and screamed in an attempt to soothe him as he laid his head to his chest. "It's okay everything's fine."

Present

Drake jolted up feeling drenched in sweat his team was outside near the fog gate. "They cleared the way while I was asleep." He regrouped outside the fog wall nodding to them on the way in. They weren't ready for what was in front of them a grotesque being made of corpses. "Sweet mother of all things unholy." The creature turned to them knocking over several statues into the fire pool. It pulled a cleaver from the ground causing the team to get in their stances. "Alright team diamond formation!" They rushed forward attack all at once Alphonse blocked the cleaver allowing Evi thrust into it's stomach releasing an acidic bile. "What rotten bastard made you?!" It hit her hard with the back of his hand sending her flying towards the edge of a fire pool. Zullie fired a soul spear which was swatted away it went to grab Evi but Alphonse brought his blade ontop the creature's hand. "Get away from her!" It struck Alphonse with a wide swing of the cleaver cutting through his armor. "Alph!" Drake launched a great fireball that the creature absorbed it struck Zullie with a fierce punch. "Over here you rotten prick face me!" The creature moved towards Drake slowly until it was pierced by Alphonse's blade. "Leave him alone!" It grabbed Alphonse and squeezed him hard applying more and more pressure slowly. "Let him go!" Evi stabbed at it continuously the creature grabbed then slammed her into the ground. Drake charged him but was struck with it's fist knocking him out cold. It dropped Alphonse then slammed him in the chest with his fist multiple times took Drake and moved towards the large door covered by fog. "Drake..." It entered the fog as Alphonse passed out.

Unknown

Drake awoke in a room he saw the monster and reached for his blade but it wasn't there. "Don't worry I just want to talk." It sounded like nothing he imagined it had a soothing regal voice. "I know what you came to do and you'll get my soul. But all I ask in return is for you to listen to a dead man's words. If you will give me as much as that you can pierce my heart with your blade." Drake looked next to him seeing his blade he grabbed it contemplating whether to listen to it or kill it. However it showed no harm it out him in no danger. "Have a seat next to me." It patted next to him and Drake oblidged he sat next to it right in front of a shrine.

"I knew you'd make the right decision."

"What makes you so sure of that? I was thinking of putting my blade through your skull."

"Well it's fate that led you here and it's my fate to tell you this. Either way you'll hear it from me."

"What are we talking about?"

"Fate you know what it is?"

"Yeah like destiny and stuff."

"Well when you put it that way yes. I'm telling you about this because of it's importance it was fate that got you this far. You and your friends have changed fate multiple times."

"We have?"

"Yes I knew I'd be talking to you but I didn't think I be talking to you. This specific version of you."

"I changed fate so what's the point of this coversation?"

"That history repeats itself. Many Monarchs rise and fall, kingdoms come and go, heroes die. Sons bear the sins of their father."

"What're you getting at?"

"My father was a king just as I was. He conquered many in kingdoms in his time but was rather gluttonous he wanted power even when he knew he couldn't have it. He entered a war even when his most loyal of supporters told him he'd lose. Then when his enemy marched into his kingdom and burned it to the ground he was slain. Knowing he thrown everything he built away. Then I built Shulva from the ground up on my own and sought souls at all cost. Even if that meant crowning a shard of Manus as my queen which back fired later. I even stole a dragon egg which was ironically named Sinh it rejected me. I never knew why I'd shower the dragon in gifts feed it the finest meats do everything for the dragon to accept me. I harmed my own soldiers conducting vile expirements and changing them forever. I took over many kingdoms in my reign even planning on conquering the Aerie. Then i realized I was becoming like him so I made a deal to cheat fate. But I had paid the ultimate price with a curse put on me. I thought I'd die and I came to terms with myself realizing I was a sinful being. I accepted my self then Sinh finally accepted me and I was reborn here as this monster."

"So you did what your father did all those years ago."

"Indeed history does repeat itself and fate isn't to be changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Fate will always get what it wants I knew my father was a bad person. I tried hard not to be like him but eventually I did. You may thing you've changed fate but you didn't you only pushed it away. Fate is not meant to be cheated it holds great consequences to cheat fate. Which is a sin of it's own if you truely want to change fate then come to turns with it."

"Come to terms with it?"

"Accepting your fate is accepting yourself. Coming to terms with yourself is the one true way."

"What is my fate or destiny."

"Fate is a predetermined outcome it will happen regardless. But destiny is so much more it's what you will do, who you'll become, the hidden factor that influences everything."

So everything happens for a reason because destiny influences it?"

"Well if that is what you believe."

"So you're telling me to let things happen the way their meant to be?"

"Not necessarily somethings have to be changed."

"I never thought about it."

"About what?"

"How me and my father were so alike. Until he was gone that is."

"We'll ancestors pass down more than their blood. They pass down their transgressions as well."

"If you put it that aren't we all sinners?"

"Yes the first sin was life itself the moment we're born we carry the sins of our ancestors."

"Well in that case how do you get rid of it?"

"Certainly not by praying it away and all that ilk. But by accepting you're sinful by nature."

"Can we be born without sin?"

"Purity doesn't exist there is no pure evil if there is no pure good. Sin is a force of nature everyone has it and will do it."

"Okay."

"I'd like for you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"That you complete your quest at all cost. Become Monarch and link the fire even if it means sacrificing yourself in the process."

"Yes I'll do it."

"Good."

"You never told me your name."

"Why would it matter?"

"I'd like to remember you by something. I'd rather it not be clump of corpses."

"I once went by Adel, King of Shulva long ago now I'm Rotten."

"Well thank you Adel. You'll be remembered."

"Now please end my suffering the pain is unbearable."

Drake pierced the Rotten's heart with his blade spewing the acidic bile inside it. As he faded into dust he absorbed the many souls and in the Palm of his hand laid his great soul. "You'll be remembered." He turned seeing that the fog gate was gone letting his team inside. "Drake you're alive !" Alphonse ran in giving him the biggest bear hug. "Yes I am Alphonse I'm very alive."

AN: Hope that coversation wasn't that weird. I wanted to try something different I also want to dive into deeper themes. Originally Drake would have this conversation with Vendrick but I changed the topic to something else. Then I changed it to Freja but decided no because of obvious reasons. What's the a boss they probably won't see Drake talking to the Rotten. Anyways that's it see later I'm half asleep so I'll go through later and look for mistakes.


	8. Update!

So Dark souls 3 comes out next week and I'm really excited for me and my friends to jump on the final game in the trilogy. It's probably the biggest game out of them all and sadly I spoiled myself because I have absolute shit patience. Anyways that's not the point of this update the point is that with the release of Dark souls 3 people, will be getting out Dark souls 3 fanfics. I intended on finishing this story before it's release but there were problems that kept me from that. Mainly writers block I couldn't come up with ideas and I flip flopped on plot points. That note at the end off that one chapter asking for request pretty much was me asking for help. But the main problem I'm facing is people reading it I'm sure everyone is looking forward to Dark souls 3 fanfics. I want to finish this but I don't feel like people will read this and Dark souls 3 stories will possibly flood the site. If you don't care if I spoil the story right? Right? Okay so I'm not sure if this would technically be a spoiler but this story would tie directly into my Dark souls 3 one. But before I did that story I'd work on a small story a prequel to this one. I'd be about Drake's father and how much he contributes to the bigger story. And what I mean by a bigger story I mean the blood line of cursed shit. But I don't see that happening anyways I rambled too long comment if I should continue or not and jump to the Dark souls 3 story. I need to sleep.


	9. Knight and a Witch

AN: It's back after some time thinking I've decided that Drake's story needs to end. Would anyone be interested in DLC chapters?

It was quite the night they had before hand. Drake and Zullie were the only ones in the mansion the other three had left without a trace speaking of Zullie she was passed out on the ground. Drake removed his helmet wiping beads of sweat from his forehead before he could but on his helmet Zullie had awoken. "Why do you insist on keeping that damned thing on?" "I'd like to keep myself anonymous." He placed the helmet on Zullie moved her way onto the bed with him pulling a bottle from seemingly nowhere. "Still got some left." Zullie began drinking downing half the bottle. "Why are you so keen on being around me?" Zullie almost choked on the alcohol. "Well I'm supposed to protect you and I made a promised you that." "That's a promise you intend on keeping?" "Of course it was your promise." Drake couldn't help but smile he began feeling something he'd never really felt before. Butterflies were flew around in his stomach casuing a sickly feeling inside him. "Zullie how did you met me?" He seemed to strike a nerve in Zullie her face bore a shocked expression.

"I don't wish to dwell on those memories."

"Oh...well okay."

"I'm still a little tired so I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Yeah me too."

Root Timeline- Past

Zullie found shelter in a small stone opening protecting herself from the cold and the rain. She was young, alone, and afraid barely able to protect herself. "Why am I here? Where is this person?" Zullie spent most her life searching for the person she was meant to protect. Zullie thought she found this person in Alva how wrong she was that only resulted in her getting into this current predicament. "I can't go on by my own." Zullie grabbed the small dagger questioning if this is the right choice she was ready to plunge the knife into her chest but then. "You're not going to do what I think you are? Right?" Standing outside her little hole was a towering Knight armor stained with the hollowed blood of his enemies and a greatsword slung over his shoulder. "Why...why do you care?" The Knight scratched the back of his neck. "Well I care about everyone." Him saying that seemed to set Zullie off she completely snapped. "Well that's a childish way of thinking in this world caring for others gets you hurt. I know from experience I've been hurt by people I care about. That's why I'm here because I cared for people and got fucked over." The Knight got down on a knee then removing his helmet. "I promise I won't hurt you just let me help."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I was once like you angry, alone, and afraid I see myself in you."

"Bullshit! How do I know you won't take advantage of me?"

"Here."

The Knight pulled black steeled estoc emitting dark energy along it's blade and handed it to Zullie. "I've learnt in my travels that the dark arts are powerful against me which is what I infused this sword with. Take this blade and at any moment where I show the slightest moment of ill intention peirce my heart and kill me." She thought it over wanting to make sure it wasn't a set up and was surprised when he was serious. The light drizzle that took place during their conversation was replace by a heavy thunderstorm the Knight threw on his helmet. "So is it possible to let me in?" Zullie was very tempted to kill him right then and there but an odd feeling overwhelmed her. "Fine but don't get any funny ideas don't forget you gave me this sword." He nodded heading inside the hole.

"So...how long you been here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just making conversation."

"Got here not too long ago."

"Oh...you must be cold."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm wearing steel plated armor along with three top layers and I'm cold you're just wearing a dress."

"Just a little."

"Okay I got a blanket and I can make a fire for us."

"You mean blankets."

"Nope I only have one."

"You only have ONE?"

"I'm a wanderer I usually stick to myself."

He fished through his satchel pulling out a blanket and a pyromancy flame. "You're a pyromancer?" He nodded. "You have any branches?" Zullie pointed outside the Kinght went outside and gathered sticks in a minutes time he returned. Where they resided was large enough for a fire and for them to rest. Resting the sticks on the ground he proceeded light the wood ablaze and set down his helmet. "So I have one blanket and it's not as big as I thought...we have to share." Zullie became red in the face she was very cautious of this man. "Fine but don't try snuggling up on me or I'll send a dark orb through your chest." He let Zullie inside the blanket she turned away from him.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Zullie."

"That's a beautiful name."

"W-well what's yours then?"

"Name's Drake."

"Well that's a nice name."

A long silence came.

"Are you from anywhere in Drangleic?"

"I...don't know."

"Same here ever since I've been here for as long as I can remember."

"I've been dying for some shut eye all day we'll continue this coversation in the morning."

"Yeah alright."

This Drake stranger made Zullie feel something deep within that restored her will to go on. It was as if meeting him gave her a purpose almost as if this quest she was given by herself wasn't for nothing. Though she didn't trust him and is very cautious she got the overwhelming feeling that he was the key. Zullie was ready to peirce his heart once she was given the blade but she couldn't something told he not to she really wanted to but couldn't. Would Zullie kill him maybe...maybe not only time would tell. "Rise and shine." The sunlight beamed down furiously onto Drakeas he held out a hand. "Whattya say me and you become partners I help you find this mystery man and you help me." Zullie jumped at his proposal how did he know about her quest. "How do you know about it?" She clutched both the estoc and staff tighthly. "You tak in your sleep mentioning your quest. I'm going to leave out the other stuff though." Her face lit up once again unsure if it was over him finding out that she sleeptalked or the lewd dreams. "Guess I could use the extra muscle sure." Zulie grabbed his hand allowing him to pull her from the hole. "Alright let's go." The duo walked off it wasn't long till Zullie began screaming his ear off this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Many years later

They were right at the very end of their journey and it had to be at this specific moment. "Come on don't leave me now!" Drake was struck in the chest by a dark spell powerful enough to permanently kill him she tried healing him but it didn't work. "Zullie I'm sorry but I can't go on anymore." Zullie slid a hand down to his gaping wound he winced at first but then felt the warmth of her hand. "Maybe I can die happy now that I'm not alone." Zullie slid a hand under Drake's head and rested him onto her thigh. "We were so close...I got reckless and N-Nashandra got me." Blood began to trail from the side of his mouth he grunted as a rush of pain flowed through him. "It's all my agghh...f-fault if I was more careful this wouldn't have happened." Zullie appeared calm and collected but on the inside was afraid she truely loved him Drake was the only person she'd ever love. He was the first person to truely care about her and was there when she needed him most. "Perhaps there's a spell that can-" "Zullie...there's nothing more you can do." He gripped her wrist lightly right eye shut as blood from his forehead trailed over it. "S-she got me badly...with her scythe then g-got me in the chest." The dreadful thought came to Zullie she'd never see Drake again. "I know I'm not making it out-" "Don't you dare say that!" His grip on her arm became tighter and tighter his eyes dilated Zullie's hand slip up Drake's chest feeling his fast heart beat. "Drake...please don't go!"

Present

She woke up from her nightmare Drake reminded her too much of his original counter part. It's impossible to forget a person like him especially when she was willing to give up so many years of her life for him. All she ever wanted was to furfill his last wish and she'd be willing to die over and over if that means getting him an inch closer to the throne.

AN: A long ass chapter to make up for my long ass abscene I really hope you guys missed me because I sure as hell didn't. Anyways I'm going to expand on the Root (aka the original) timeline which'll go into detail onto Drake and Zullie's relationship. Speaking of relationship I'm planning a smutty surprise that'll be fantastically terrible just for you Drullie shipper. Yes Drullie is the name of the ship so everyone spam it on the interwebsI gotta go so...uh be cool.


	10. I am very ashamed

AN: Drullie am I right guys. So first serious smut I hope it's good I'm very ashamed of this. I apologize in advance

Present Timeline- Majula

Zullie turned her body towards the wall she was unable to face him. She couldn't face anyone on the team because they reminded them of him in their own way. Zullie felt regret deep in her heart for what happened she loved him so much. Zullie felt no was alone in this team she knew what would happen to every single person on this team. How, where, and when they'd die and power like that would make someone distant. Zullie could never attach herself to any of them because she didn't know how long would it last. The timeline changes constantly and wouldn't risk being attached to them only to lose them. Drake was her only priority he needed to become the next Monarch so that this curse of time would be broken. She made a promise and it will be one she made sure to keep for Drake and only for him. Zullie thought about him constantly specifically the one she met for the very first time and only him. With the ocassional thought about him came the tears in a matter of seconds her pillow became soaked in her tears. Zullie muffled her cries as best she could letting out a small whimper. She turned her head enough to peek at Drake on the other side of the room. "Close." Zullie managed to croak out her throat strained from crying eventually she fell asleep.

Root Timeline- Majula

"Zullie." She opened her eyes to see Drake the one she loved. "Drake...I thought you were dead?" Drake's gloved hand cupped her cheek and smiled softly at her. "Zullie I'm not going anywhere." Drake rubbed her shoulder in a calming manner. "Drake please." He knew what this meant and exactly what Zullie wanted something she like about this Drake he was older also had twice as much the experience as the regular Drake. He pulled Zullie onto the floor capturing her into a kiss she easily melted into to. She grabbed one of his hands slipping it under her dress and in no time slipped into her. "Your finger..." She couldn't process the rest of her sentence due to Drake nipping at her neck and finger slowly seeping into her. In between Zullie's soft moans Drake made out "Another." which is exactly what he did sticking a second finger into her now wet cunt. "I can't wait to show you what I can do with my pyromancy...but I'll save that for next time." She could feel her nether reigons getting warmer and warmer the longer he didn't move his fingers. "Just kidding." The warm finger began to rapidly thrust into her deeper each time he thrusted back in she softly cried into his ear. His other hand moved up her back and grabbed a hold of the zipper on the back of her dress. He withdrew his fingers and picked Zullie up resting her on the bed she awoke on. Pulling it down slowly her dress began to fall from her body revealing her petite breast and slim waist. What surprised Drake most though was the small scars in many drifferent places. "You have so many." Zullie turned away from him she hated those scars. "I know they're disgusting." Drake cracked a small smile then removed his chest plate revealing his well built chest decorated with many different scars some that covered large parts of him. "Everyone has their own scars some larger than others. But I like yours it says a lot about you...how hard it was being a little girl in a world so cruel." Her face once again went red as a cherry she could tell he loved it when that would happen. "You're a fighter." He quickly gave her a peck on the lips then leaned close to her ear. "And I like a girl that fights so let's continue shall we?"

He trailed a finger down her chest the black leather of his guantlets sent a tingling sensation through her body. "What're you doing?" Drake responded with that smile sending warmth thorugh her veins. "Something I picked up while I was traveling." He slid her panties of going over the long black stocking she wore he paused for a moment. "What did you learn?" Drake remained silent as his thumb brushed over the small knub gentley rubbing it whilst his two fingers thrusted into her. "Do you wish for me to continue?" She could barely croak out a "yes" so he did this time going deeper and rubbing her clit a little more. Zullie loved reuniting with him this was exactly what she wanted so long ago the chance to see or in this case feel the original Drake. Be together in their more developed bodies she craved his touch for so long and now is the pay off. Zullie felt something wet find it's way into her causing a reaction in her body she didn't even know she had. She glanced at him seeing that he was inserting his tounge inside her along with the fingers that were thrusting in. Drake seperated his tounge going back to just fingering her but she watched him change from his usual happy smile to a mischievous smirk. Then something began prodding at her she didn't know where but the feeling became more and more prominent as Drake stopped thrusting. "What is..."Zullie cut herself off with sharp gasp once the feeling had significantly increase. "Is this soemthing you learned as well?" He nodded. "Do you like it? If not I'll go back to what we were doing before." She couldn't tell Zullie was somewhere in between since she never thought of putting anything let alone a finger there. He slowly thrusted back into her slowly so she could get used to the finger inserted into her ass. She was getting close her parts that Drake inserted his fingers in clenched around him. "Please...don't be so slow I want to finish." Drake picked up his speed thrusting harder into her the pain had no converted to pleasure as she edged closer to orgasm. Finally she cried out and came Drake smiled once again pulling his fingers from her well loosened holes.

He leaned in and spoke lightly into her ear. "Was it good for you?" His accented voice brought life back into her she was ready again. "Drake...I'm ready." He was confused. "Ready for what?" Zullie's face went blank she was reminded that Drake knew next to nothing proper intercourse. "Your cock." Drake scratched his head once again until a palm cupped his crotch. "Oh why didn't you say so?" He began unzip his leggings lowering his trousers just enough to free himself. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Drake tossed off his gauntlets then positioning himself right outside of her. "You know I wondered if the carpet ever matched the drapes. Guess I'll never know since you're clean shaven and all." Drake slowly entered Zullie until he was stopped by her hymen. "Just push through." He did so breaking through her barrier pausing to make sure she was okay. "It's just a little blood Drake I'm fine. Now please continue before I fall asleep." He moved slowly pumping further into her with each re-entry until he hit a certain part deep inside her. The feeling she got felt like fire coursing through her veins she acheived a state of bliss almost cumming then and there. "Zullie are you-" "Yes I'm fine just fuck me already!" She began to lose her patience with Drake so he speed up his thrust Zullie began to softly moan but still felt very unsatisfied with Drake's careful thrust. She felt his hand rub down one of her thighs exploring her body as he thrusted into her. This was Zullie's breaking point she couldn't bear this sex any longer. "I'm not made of glass! It's okay to be rough with me." Drake was relieved now he didn't have to worry about hurting her so he began to pick up his speed. He gripped her waist pulling Zullie into his thrust she began moaning out louder the stronger the thrust got the louder the noise of their skin connecting got. She felt a warmth once again deep inside her it of course was Drake's doing. "You're getting tighter." He was right she was tightening around him Drake began to pant heavily Zullie knew that he was ready to cum. "Zullie I'm going to-" "Inside me please." Drake put everything he had in these last few thrust striking her core with ready to unload deep inside. With a muffled grunt he began to coat her insides with his ejaculate slowly pulling out of Zullie. "Did you?" With a nod she sunk to finger into herself pulling out a small bit of the cum which coated her fingers. "Damn how much did you cum?" She began fishing out the the large amounts of sperm Drake emptied into her.

"You gave me a great combustion."

"Nice pun but I've yet to finish and you've yet to leave a job unfinished."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I think you know what I want...if you're still up for the task that is?"

"Oh my stamina bar is anything but short."

"If only your wit was as large as your bar."

It didn't take long before Drake was fully erected plunging deep inside her pounding hard and rough. Zullie was already on the edge of squirting all over him but fought the urge to release onto him. "Having trouble?" Drake teased. "Shut up!" Zullie bit her lip until it bled then Drake capture her lips in a warm kiss the blood on her lip got onto his. "You had something on your lip." She couldn't hold it back any longer she was going to release a violent orgasm. "Are you ready?" All she could do was nod which gave Drake the sign to finish as well. "Drake I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm! I'm!"

"FUCK!" Zullie released and sent waves of dark energy everywhere waking up the hole house. "Did you have a bad dream?" A wave of dread hit her when she realized everything was just a dream all of that was fake. "Yes." Her head sunk in shame. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alphonse deep voice asked. "No." She looked at her dress noticing it was in need of a good washing and herself was in need of one. "That was something."


End file.
